The present invention relates to therapeutically useful 1-(acylamino)-naphthalene-4-sulphonic acid derivatives, to processes for obtaining the said derivatives, to the formulation of pharmaceutical compositions for use in therapeutics, and to methods for achieving the therapeutic benefits. Preferred embodiments are derivatives of low toxicity having a hemolytic and antifibrinolytic activity and affecting capillary permeability and resistance.